Portable electronic devices such as electronic tablet devices are becoming more and more popular. An electronic tablet device can be used for entertainment purposes such as video and/or audio playback. In this regard, an electronic tablet device can be regarded as an electronic audio reproduction device having speaker drivers for output of audio signals during audio playback.
When a conventional electronic audio reproduction device performs audio payback, audio signals are usually output in a fixed general direction. Specifically, the general output direction of audio signals from a conventional electronic audio reproduction device may be determined by the direction which each of the speaker drivers is facing.
Therefore a user of a conventional electronic audio reproduction device may find it necessary to either adjust his/her listening position relative to where the electronic audio reproduction device is positioned or make adjustments to the position of the electronic audio reproduction device relative to his/her listening position.
For example, if the speaker drivers of an electronic audio reproduction device are facing away from a user, it is appreciable that user enjoyment of audio playback from the electronic audio reproduction device may be detracted. Thus a user may find it necessary to either adjust his/her listening position and/or position of the electronic audio reproduction device such that the general output direction of audio signals is towards the user.
Thus conventional electronic audio reproduction devices do not facilitate audio playback in a suitably efficient manner and/or user friendly manner.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of audio playback of conventional electronic audio reproduction devices.